The aims of this proposal are (1) to identify high risk early behavioral signs that define a child as vulnerable to later emotional problems academic failure, delinquency, substance abuse, and unreadiness to assume independence; (2) to identify causal paths that terminate in such problems in adolescence and young adulthood, and (3) to discover events that may worsen an already problematic situation. Employing an existing 15 year longitudinal database, correlational, multiple regression, and nonrecursive path analysis statistical procedures will explore the data. The relatedness of problems in different areas will be examined, as well as potential causative chains from one area to another over time. The long-term goal is to identify children at risk so that appropriate preventive interventions may be instituted.